pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - ER/Smiter UW Farm
This build Uses Ether Renewal in combination with the many enchantments provided with a smiter to tank in UW while visages/wastrels worry/Famine does the extra damage required for a smite run (Including the chamber/Labyrinth) in UW. This could be used against most melee mobs. ER Tank prof=E/Me name="ER Visage Tank" ill=9 dom=9 ins=3 ene=12+3+1WorrySpikeVisageVisageof SwiftnessRenewalof Restorationof Resolve/build Equipment * Armor Any Runes/Insignias you feel comfortable with, as most have their advantages and disadvantages in this particular build. Blessed insignias well provide extra survivability in certain situations but will make the smiter deal less damage. More Experienced players may like to like very low AL as used with spirit bond builds for more damage with Smiting Enchantments * Weapons A Caster weapon or Staff with +20% of Enchanting Mod with an offhand of your choice. SoJ Smiter prof=Mo/W smi=12+3+1 pro=12+3 div=3SpiritWrathBondAttunementRetributionof JudgmentSprintRebirth/build Equipment * Armor Any Runes/Insignias of choice. * Weapons A Caster weapon or Staff with +20% of Enchanting Mod with an offhand of your choice. Usage Once you get into UW, stay back while the smiter maintains his enchantments. When you both have enough energy, the Tank should cast Aura of Restoration, Mantra of Resolve, Glyph of Swiftness, Ether Renewal then one of the visages while the smiter casts Protective Spirit, Holy Wrath and Shield of Judgement. You can then aggro and watch out for Dying Nightmares, you should interrupt their Rend Enchantments as soon as possible, (it now has a 2 second cast so is quite easy to interrupt) then cast wastrels worry on it and it should be dead within a few seconds. You should then continue to make some attempt to ball them and spam Wastrels Worry while constantly changing targets. Also you need to maintain one of the visages and Ether Renewal. During this time the smiter should be using his speed buff to run in and maintain Protective Spirit and Holy Wrath, he should then retreat to a safe distance again until they need to be reapplied. If you are taking heavy damage, dont use Glyph before Ether Renewal. You should have plenty of time to kill the group anyway. Once the group is down, rinse and repeat and continue to the Ice Wastes and try to avoid Coldfire Nights. Counters *Not maintaining all your enchantments *Aggroing too many enemies and/or Coldfire nights *Having more than 1 dying nightmare spawn at once Variants *Famine could replace SoJ on the smiter, adjust attributes accordingly. *Power Return could replace Power Spike on the Tank for an interrupt with a quicker recharge. *Wastrels Demise could Replace Aura of Restoration on the tank for more damage *Blessed Signet could replace Sprint *Quickening Zephyr could replace the speed buff on the smiter, famine and a high Wilderness Survival is suggested for this variant. Glyph of swiftness can then be switched for Wastrels Demise or Elemental Lord. A further variant to this variant is adding Serpents Quickness in place of Rebirth or Shield of Judgement/Famine to keep Quickening Zephyr up indefinitely. Notes *This build is capable of tanking Skeletons of Dhuum and Holy Wrath/Retribution is enough to kill them. *Avoid Coldfire Nights although more experienced players may be able to aggro Smite Crawlers and ball them into Coldfire Nights to drain the coldfire night's energy and kill them as normal *Some credit goes to Crazy Aussie who gave me some initial ideas for this build. *Thank you to Decimus Aelius and Qcumber Slushie for help with testing and tweaking this build. See also *See other UW Farm builds for more usage notes and detailed maps.